


Autumn

by And_all_the_other_buns



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boypussy, Implied Mpreg, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pre-Canon, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_all_the_other_buns/pseuds/And_all_the_other_buns
Summary: The prequel ABO porn literally no one asked for, featuring Alpha Choe, Beta Kagari and Omega Shogo in a setting where Choe and Shogo took a homeless non-enforcer Kagari in circa 2110 because RP gets wierd like thatOr,Choe and Kagari eagerly help their bitch in heat, savoring the 3 days a season where their omega acts like one.





	Autumn

Kagari ate his breakfast from the bar, slowly chewing a bite of egg dipped toast as he watched Shogo zigzag almost erratically around their apartment, picking up pillows from the couch only to sit them back down again, tossing rugs one inch at a time in different directions again, only to then leave the room entirely and come back with a towel from the linen closet. What he intended to do with it was anyone's guess, as he just laid it on the arm of a chair, as though placing it just in case.

"Boss losing his damn mind?" Kagari asked, popping in the last bite of his toast and chewing lazily. From the stove, Gu Sung just laughed low and added several sliced cherry tomatoes to the pan.

"Hardly, and don't let him hear you say that either, pup, he'll blow your brains out," Choe said airily, turning his barely opened eyes towards the living room. Shogo was now contemplating a corner end table as though it greatly offended him. "No, he's going into heat soon, Shu, he's trying to get everything ready."

Kagari nodded vaguely, not letting his eyes off Shogo as he easily drew the table from the corner, dragging it to the opposite wall. It had taken some time for him to come to terms with the fact that the great Makishima, underground rebel, social critic, black belt and serial murderer, the man who offered Kagari sanctuary from the cold eyes of Sibyl, was not the domineering alpha he had assumed, but an omega. Not that he held the same prejudice against them so much of his country did, it was just...surprising. He had known very few omegas from his time in custody or on the streets. They didn't last long, not because they couldn't handle it, but because law enforcement and population control were far more heavily invested in them than the run of homeless betas or overcocky alphas running around. An omega was too valuable to be wandering the streets alone, after all. So Kagaris knowledge was limited to books and tv shows, where male omegas were usually shown smaller, more demure, more feminine and tender. He'd never heard of any who could kill a man with his bare hands or slaughter a small gang. But then, most people he knew weren't psychopaths either.

He'd found that out about him (the omega part; the psychopath part was evident) after about 5 months living with the pair, when Choe had been running an assignment in northern Japan, leaving Kagari with Shogo when that bitch went into heat 10 days earlier than expected, making for a very...active...evening for Kagari before Choe could return..

And now, three months later, here they went again.

"Nesting?" Kagari asked, seeing Shogo slide their couch back, closer to his corner to form a sort of alcove behind it. Choe nodded, adding another drizzle of oil to the vegetables.

"He gets like this a couple days before. He wants everything clean and in order, more so than usual. His instincts are going haywire on him right now and he's just trying to find a soft, safe place to go through this. Shogo, come on, you need to eat."

Across the room Shogo nodded vaguely but seemed far more interested in the bath towels he had tossed into his corner, laying each one with immense concentration.

"Shogo, now."

Alpha and Beta or not, there was absolutely no question that it was Makishima who ran the show here. He was the mastermind behind their plans, he was the one who knew how to connect to people, how to get them to spill their secrets. He seemed to be almost immune to the drive of an omega to obey his mates, almost as though over riding his instincts were as easy as over riding his psycho-pass. Almost. But there were moments when they were home, when a plan had been completed, when one had failed, when more crap news was coming from the pipeline, when Shogo was especially tired, when he would lower his defenses and give in, letting his base desires take over. Kagari thought he'd piss himself the first time he'd seen Shogo lower himself to his knees in front of him, shoulders heavy and eyes pleading to be released from the burden of control if only for a little while. As a beta, this should have been an easy delight for Kagari, but considering it was his fucking bloodstained boss, he let Choe lead at first, showing him how to properly control their bitch. To Kagari it looked like a death sentence, but Shogo loved it when he allowed himself to have it, and so far neither of them has died, so…

Shogo paused, looking distressed, but eventually obeyed, dropping his project to come take a seat and a plate. Tofu scramble, toast with a generous amount of butter and jam, rice porridge, orange juice, milk coffee, fruit. Even for Shogo it was a lot of food but he tucked in like he hadn't eaten in days.

Choe clicked his tongue, sitting down to join them.

"See? You get so hyper focused you forget to eat, and what good is that gonna do ya when your heat starts huh? You wanna end up getting sick again?"

Shogo all but growled, finishing his toast in 3 bites. Kagari had seen him after his heat last time, looking like he'd lost a good 12 pounds and ate voraciously for a week after. It had to take a lot out of him...took a lot out of Choe and Kagari too, keeping up with him, but he had a feeling it was an entirely different beast for Makishima. Vaguely he wondered if he was going to be invited to this one or if Choe would give him money for a hotel room...he really hoped he could stay, though. Having Shogo so close, now, he could smell the change in his scent, something about him warm and enticing. When going out, he went to great pains to cover his scent, which would mark him easily as a breeder, mixing his clothing in with Choes, using special soaps and cologne to make him appear at least as a beta, if not just a lower end alpha. But now, safe and secure after working since 3am, he smelled very much like himself, an omega, one about to go into season and Kagari would be a god damned liar to say he wasn't intensely interested.

)))(((

His answer came easily enough late that evening, after supper had been finished (Shogo eating 2 helpings of everything) and he'd all but drug Kagari back to the corner where he'd spent all his day working, wanting Kagari in his nest. Of course Kagari was not one to disobey Shogo on a good day, let alone when he was aggravated and hormonal, so he just grabbed his game console and followed. 

It was a comfy little set up. Of course he'd seen Shogo nest before, but usually it was just a particular arrangement of blankets in a corner of the couch or, once, under his bed, but this was obviously more involved that that, layered with towels and sheets and a few rolls of memory foam sold for this express purpose. It was soft to lay on, comfy to burrow himself in and warn, what with Shogo practically curling himself around Kagari, head on his chest.

Makishima was not one to be outwardly affectionate. Which made sense considering the miswiring in his brain. Kagari had read up on it some but only understood the basics. Shogo didn't process emotions like love and empathy the way most people did. His attachments to people, rare as they happened, were forged from interest, trust, and entertainment more than anything, with altruism and self sacrifice being foreign concepts to him. Still, cold and detached as that was, it suited Kagari fine. Shogo wasn't devoid of emotion. He still felt pleasure and sadness and humor as anyone else did, he just wasn't driven by his emotions, not for another person as least, save for maybe, maybe Choe. Still, physical touch seemed to do...something ...for him, at least when he was running more on instinct than on logic and reason. Shogo enjoyed contact, whether it was sex or a shared bath or lying on Choe's lap while reading. Perhaps the warmth of another's heartbeat was the closest thing Shogo could understand to compassion. So Kagari let him lie close as he played his game, his scent soothing, something intangible but pleasant, growing more enticing, more alluring.

"...you know, considering, well, you, I'm surprised you aren't on suppressants," Shu quipped as he waited through a loading screen. "I mean, it would dull your scent, you wouldn't have to take 5 days out every season for a heat, and I know you don't want kids. I'm sure you could get them easily without a trail, so why not?"

Shogo sighed heavily against Kagari's chest, fingers curling into his sweater. 

"I'm not a fan of chemically altering my body," he began. "There were times when I was younger, when occasion called for them, and they dulled my thoughts and slowed my body. They made me feel alien, and completely unlike myself. I dislike having to hide what I am, Shusei. Taking suppressants to mask my sex in public would only leave me unable to be freely myself at home."

Kagari nodded. That made sense, at least. Life wasn't great for anyone under the Sibyl System, but from what he knew it was shittier for an omega. Just uncommon enough to be prized, they were considered superior mothers, and males were especially treasured for their strength and for being the only option some men had to have a partner they were both attracted to and could give them children. Only about 20% of the population were omega, less than half of those male, and minorities didn't tend to fair well in totalitarian regimes.

"...so did you have to hide it when you were growing up?"

"No, actually. Wasn't till I was 17 and out of school that I started passing myself off as an alpha. My parents were honestly quite proud to have an omega son, and never shied away from championing my accomplishments to their friends. And never once was there any talk of arranging me a marriage. They intended fully for me to attend university."

Kagari winced, doing a bit of mental math.

"By the time you graduated though, the university system would have been on its way out."

Nodding, Shogo snuggled deeper into his nest, twining his legs around Kagaris.

"Indeed. They wouldn't have let me enroll anyway, despite getting top marks on my placement exam. According to Sibyl, my sex, clear hue and physical fitness would lend me well to a young marriage and children, and with Japan's falling birth rate, it makes perfect statistical sense. But you know me, I'm not the mothering type."

Kagari was pretty sure Shogo would sooner throw himself down a flight of stairs than bring a kid into this shithole of a world.

"Sibyl, the cultural climate, they believe they know what is best for people like me, but their misconstrued thoughts do not define what I am. I'm quite proud of it, actually, I would have no qualms carrying an ID with a blue O stamped on the corner, were it not for the hell that would mean for me."

"And if you carried any ids that weren't fake," teased Kagari, and he felt Shogo shake a bit as he laughed.

"Also true, Shusei," he murmured, seeming to be winding down, nuzzling against Kagari's chest. Within a few minutes his breathing began to slow, growing deep and even, and Kagari felt too guilty at just the thought of moving. His boss usually ran on about 3 hours sleep a night, which was more criminal that his daytime exploits if one were to ask Kagari. This was fine though. The nest was comfortable, the scent alluring, and he wouldn't mind a bit of a sleep here.

)))(((

"Shh, Shogo, you're fine, I've got you. Come on, let's get something in your stomach while you're still able to, ok?"

Kagari woke to gentle words and a chill as a warm, comforting weight left him. He tried to sit up, but his back protested. Made sense considering how he'd fallen asleep; Kagari was a belly sleeper. Trying again, he finally succeeded, and peered curiously over the back of the couch. Choe sat Makishima at the table, where he leaned forward on his elbows, cradling his head in his hands.

"'M not hungry, Gu Sung," he protested, and his voice was light and sleepy, his words slurring a bit.

"Yeah you are, Shogo, shut up. You at least need some carbs, ok? Some protein. I'll make you something up quick, ok?"

Kagari padded over, scratching the back of his neck as he tried to wake up; it was Shogos scent that did it, though, heady and earthy and warm. He recognized it from his last heat, and he felt a warm flush spread over his face as he took a chair opposite his mate. Shogo looked sleepy, still, his hair a bit disheveled, but otherwise, fucking beautiful. Well, honestly Shogo was striking enough on a normal basis, sharp amber eyes and his hair bleached ivory, but heat did things to an omega. It softened their skin, it put hue to their cheeks and lips, it did everything to make them as enticing to an alpha or beta as possible. And it was fucking working because Kagari was putting real effort into not throwing his chair back and dragging Shogo to bed. But he knew better, if for no other reason than Choe would fucking kill him if he tried anything first. Makishima ran their business, he was their revolutionary mastermind, but in bed, Choe was their alpha. 

"....you doing ok, boss?" Kagari asked for lack of anything better to say, and Shogo just nodded, unable to string any words together right now. Hell, he was barely able to focus on his rice; he was far more invested in Choe as he drew near, perking up when Choe stroked once down his hair.

"I know, Shogo," he sighed as Shogo nuzzled into his touch. "Soon, ok? But you've got to eat, beautiful. Be a good omega, eat something for me?"

The look across Shogo eyes was something Kagari rarely saw. Only during more, ah, intense play sessions did he respond to such platitudes with soft eyes and a peaceful, eager look to his face at being praised. So, though he seemed wholly uninterested in his bowl, he ate as Choe asked, and Kagari looked up in surprise as another bowl was placed in front of him.

"You too, brat. Keeping your stamina up during a rut ain't easy, especially with a little whore like Shogo "

)))(((

By noon that day Shogo was completely out of it. At least that's what it looked like to Kagari. His skin was warm, like he had a fever, his eyes heavy, movements slow. But according to Choe, he knew everything that was going on, and wanted everything he was asking for. Which was good for Kagaris conscience considering just what it was he was begging for.

"Choe, stop teasing," he panted, as the alpha traced slow kisses along Shogos bare throat. "Just fuck me already!"

"And wear myself out by dark? Not a chance, pretty thing," he said, smiling against Shogo's skin before he left another kiss, biting his skin gently to bruise. Shogo groaned, arching his head back to give Choe a broader canvas.

"Choe stop being a fucking old man," he taunted back, puntuating his demand with a sigh as Choe ran his tongue over his claim mark, at his shoulder just above his collar bone. 

"Kagari, can you shut this bitch up?"

Oh, fucking gladly, Kagari thought, taking Shogos jaw firmly in his hand to hold him still for a kiss. He whined against Kagari's lips, but was eager for it, opening his mouth to his lover. Kagari, despite the fire in his belly, went slow, not letting Shogo set the pace. If he had his way he'd already been fucked twice over, but his heats lasted the better part of three days, so pacing was vital. He'd long ago shed his clothes with their help, and he lay between them naked and writhing while they both remained fully clothed. The contrast of pale skin to denim and linen and leather seemed to only turn Shogo on more, but then, he was in heat. Just about anything would turn him on right now.

"Please," Shogo pleaded as Kagari pulled back for a breath, but he didn't let the omega continue. He thrust his tongue towards his throat, savoring the choked gasp he got in return, turning to sharp panting as he let his hands wander over his heated body. His skin was so warm, soft and enticing to touch, and grabbing his wrist he could feel his pulse quick beneath his fingertips. Up his arm, admiring the way his muscles strained and pulled. Ordinarily Shogo could escape their physical hold easily, but his body was putting all its intentions and energy towards getting Shogo to submit and breed; he wouldn't be fighting to escape them. A racing heartbeat, firm chest, his nipples tender, slightly swollen, and remarkably sensitive. He practically yelped when Kagari pinched one between the pads of his fingers.

"Like that?" Kagari smirked, smug as he ever was whenever he got to play top in bed with Shogo. He always paid for it later, but right now Shogos heat pheromones were clouding out his higher reasoning skills. Tormenting his boss seemed like a fine idea.

Shogo only nodded, arching his back to let Kagari play further, massaging his fingers over where he had just pinched, almost as an apology, before bending down to add his mouth. Just stiff and engorged enough to lay against his lips, Kagari sucked lightly on one, threatening the ridge of his teeth against the tip and feeling Shogos breath catch in anticipation. So he bit, gently at first, but then again, just hard enough to honestly hurt for a brief moment. He knew Shogo would move that, fucking masochist. 

Choe, never one to shy away from inflicting a little pain on his marked bitch, joined in, longer fingernails able to bite in deeper than Kagaris, drawing a sharp hiss from Shogos kiss swollen lips.

"Fuck, Gu Sung!" He whined, breaths coming quicker and quicker. 

"Want me to stop?" Choe asked sweetly, pulling his hand away, and Shogo could only whimper at the loss of contact, starting to raise his own hand towards his nipple. Choe caught it easily, pinning it to the soft blankets of his nest.

"Filthy omega slut, trying to play with yourself?" He asked, and though his tone was still playful, something darker was definitely starting to veil it. "You have your alpha and beta here ready to wait on you and youd rather play with yourself?"

Shogo quickly shook his head, missing his sweat dampened hair against his pillows. "No, no Choe, I just -!"

Choes slap was restrained but still sharp, striking Shogos cheek hard enough to leave it blushed.

"Try again, omega."

Shogo panted, swallowing hard, trying to gather his words together.

"S...sir," he corrected, the word dripping from his lips like honey. "Alpha, please, I need you, both of you, it hurts!"

Choe's disposition turned immediately back to attentive and loving, stroking Shogo where he slapped him.

"I know, you poor thing," he simpered. "We're feeling it too, see? What you're doing to us?" Here, Choe released the hand he had pinned, and drew it towards his groin, letting Shogo feel the raging hard on pressing against his trousers. Their omega keened for it, trying to pull himself upright to get closer to his mate, but Choe was quicker, with Shogo in a weakened state, and stronger, and pinned him flat to his nest in a fluid motion.

"Impatient little breeding bitch," he grinned, hand firm on his chest. "You'll wait for it, like a good boy, won't you?"

Eager to please, Shogo nodded, and Choe smiled as a reward. Slowly he trailed his hand down from Shogos chest to over his flat belly, tickling softly, the taught muscles undulating beneath Choes touch. Down a little further, and Shogo was nearly hyperventilating by the time Choe touched his shaft. Omegas were, generally speaking, a fair bit smaller than a beta or alpha, not needing their cocks to breed, so Choe was able to fit nearly his whole length within his palm, despite how stiff and swollen it was. Kagari thought Shogo might cum right then, just from being gripped once, especially when Choe began to circle his thumb over the head, clicking it with clear fluid.

"Sensitive, Shogo? You know it'll only get worse when you start cumming. Sure you wouldn't rather I just tease you for a few hours?"

"I'll fucking kill you," he growled, proving to Kagari that yes, he was indeed still Shogo in there somewhere. His scathing bite softened, though, as Choe eased Shogos right thigh open, indicating Kagari to do the same, spreading his legs obscenely wide for them.

"Oh, look at you, Shogo," Choe said with sympathy that was almost, almost not mocking. "You're already such a mess, huh?"

Well it was a fucking beautiful mess if you asked Kagari, the scent of Shogo's heat becoming intoxicating. His hand gripped tight to the muscle of Shogos thigh, his other hand itched to wet itself at Shogos cunt, slick and quivering, soaked through down to the sheets, spreading to his inner thighs and up his perineum, where his swollen prostate pressed the skin nearly convex. Choe, knowing Shogo's heat addled body well from over 5 years at his side, traced down the seam of his tightened balls down to this painful looking curve, circling a finger already slick from Shogos body. 

The effect was immediate, Shogo arching to press his hips further down, wanting Choe to press harder on his aching prostate.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Kagari asked, feeling almost filthy seeing his body in such a natural state. Choe shrugged.

"Probably, as engorged as it is, but that's heat. It's an arousal so intense that everything in Shogos mind is screaming at him to mate, everything designed to only feel better once he's being fucked and tied. Right baby boy?" He asked Shogo, pressing his fingers a little harder against the swelling, and Kagari watched transfixed as another spurt of precum flowed from his reddened cock. "You want me to help you with this?"

Shogo, wordless, nodded, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth in an attempt to silence his groaning.

"Please, Alpha, fuck me!"

"...you poor deluded bitch, I start fucking you now we won't last 3 days," he reminded him, and he leaned dorward, capturing Shogo's mouth in a deep, starved kiss, Shogo's hands desperate for any kind of touch to his mates body. He purred as Choe's hand reached to the back of his neck, rubbing soothing circles for a moment before he gripped hard, scruffing him, Shogo's body going limp and pliable. With ease, Choe drug him up, and then over Kagari's lap, the ginger having little idea what was going on but knowing to just flow with it. Shogo ended up with his ass up, legs splayed, a perfect target for Choe's plans, and Kagari could feel Shogo's rock hard cock pressing hot against his outer thigh.

"Now you hold him still, Shusei, this is gonna take a bit."

Still clueless, Kagari pressed a hand to Shogo's forearms on the floor, and another to the small of his back, feeling Shogo groan appreciatively with the restriction and contact. Behind him, Choe gave a quick smack to his ass, lurching his forward almost as though testing Kagaris grip. Also because he just liked spanking his mate in bed.

"Choe," he breathed, almost whining, and Choe just clicked his tongue at such a childish tone. All the same, he couldn't keep his hands off Shogo for long, not with the alphas rut nearing. With one hand, he slowly spread open Shogo's ass, not easy considering how his slick from his pussy had coated his skin thoroughly, but he managed, and slipped two fingers inside his ass easily. Shogo's lips fell open, cheeks pink, gasping silently at the sudden and welcome intrusion. Choe also let out his own appreciative moan, surely feeling how tight and smooth Shogo was inside.

"God, Shogo, I forget how you feel in heat every time," he praised, slowly dragging his fingers out again, tugging briefly at his relaxed ring. Shogo just nodded vaguely, probably not even listening to a damn word Choe said, too enticed by how deep and slow Choe fingered him. He must have been absolutely brutal against his prostate because it was a hell of a job keeping Shogo still. Once he started putting pressure outside with his thumb, he thought Shogo would stop breathing for a moment. Poor thing kept trying to fuck himself against Kagari's jeans, but his mates were stronger, and he couldn't move nearly enough to get the friction he wanted. Instead all his pleasure came from Choes fingers massaging him inside and out.

Before long, the damp spot on Kagaris leg grew suddenly quite wet, and Shogo groaned softly, obviously relieved of a little pressure as a stream of watery, sterile fluid poured from his cock, but his satisfaction didn't seem to last long at all; he was still dripping when he started groaning, agitated.

"You wanna come again already babe?" Kagari asked, his voice a blend of sympathetic and taunting, a little amused.

"Oh, he hasn't even came once yet," chuckled their alpha, a smug grin on his face. 

"Then what, did the bitch pee on me?!" Snapped Kagari, disgusted at just the thought but Choe only laughed, continuing his assault on Shogo's sore prostate. 

"Hardly, I'm just getting him drained a little, milking out all that extra fluid. And it feels better doesn't it baby?" Shogo began to nod, but a firm circle from inside had him shuttering. "If you know them well enough, and know their bodies, you can get them to relax and just let all that cum flow out without getting them all worked up with an orgasm. Through his ass or his cunt...or both if you really want to torture him. I've heard it's terribly frustrating, like riding one long edge. Do you like it, omega?"

Desperately Shogo nodded, clawing at the sheets below him and pressing his head down against Kagaris leg. Kagari murmured soothingly to him, barely able to calm his own erratic breathing. Shogo's scent was absolutely intoxicating, his skin hot and smooth under his touch, and he longed jealously to be Choe at that moment, getting first go at that tight, slick hole.

Shogo gave another whimper, more fluid forced out of his body, cock still impressively stiff, not unlike their own; Kagari didn't know how much longer he was gonna be able to keep his jeans on. He swore he could feel the teeth of his zipper digging into his erection even through his underwear.

Choe, it seemed, was in the same boat, as he kept returning to palm himself through his own pants, tan skin taking on a pink color as he became more and more aroused. Perhaps it was this that drove him to haul Makishina's ass off Kagaris lap, perhaps he just figured the poor bitch had suffered enough. Either way, within moments Shogo had his back pressed to the couch, legs wrapped over Choes shoulders as the Alpha swallowed his neglected cock down easily to the root.

God almighty the sounds Shogo made were entirely ferral, so unlike his usually prim and polished manner of speaking. Never one to stutter or trip on his words, their omega was now reduced to groaning, high moans, and a loop of Choe, god Choe, please, alpha, Choe-! In fact, the only way Kagari could even tell he came was when he went entirely silent, mouth left open and eyes squeezed tightly closed, followed by deep, gasping pants as he came down from his high 

Or at least as down as an omega in heat honestly could. Poor things erection hadn't gone down at all, and his relief seemed quite fleeting. Even as he reached to be held by Choe he was also reaching down to fondle himself. Choe indulged the former request, letting Shogo lay in his lap back to chest, but scolded him again for trying to play with himself, grabbing his hands.

"I don't allow that do I, Shogo?"

"...no, Sir-!"

Choe smiled, preening at such words. "That's right, and why is that?"

Shogo swallowed thickly, locking dry lips, and Choe indicated for Kagari to hand him a bottle of water, holding it to his lips for him, his hands still restrained.

"Because it's...it's yours, Alpha," he whispered after he drank, his legs falling open, cock throbbing against his belly.

"What is, Shogo."

"My...my body -!"

"There's my good boy, huh?" Choe said, rewarding these nice words with a kiss to Shogo's neck. "It's mine, beautiful, you go into heat to please me don't you? Just to fucking drive me crazy with how sweet you smell."

Shogo, beyond words for the moment, only nodded, the usually directly independent and unattached man suddenly desperate to submit and please. And damnit did Kagari enjoy every word. He couldn't help himself, not seeing Shogo's knees bent back, cock hard, thighs glistening. He glanced up to Choe, who appraised him a moment, then reaffirmed his hold on Shogo's hands before nodding once to the beta. Eager to take up the invitation, Kagari had his hands on their omega within moments, fingertips running through the slick collecting beneath his cunt, quickly tracing upwards to his throbbing opening.

Nothing, Kagri was sure, felt better than touching an omega in heat. Sliding in with two fingers he found Shogo drenched, slick, and deliciously soft. Kagari pressed deeper, to reach further up his warm channel. Fingers alone were unable to reach the back, but he tried all the time, slipping in a third, finally starting to stretch him.

"Like that, beautiful?" He cood, pleased as ever to have such a pretty omega spread and eager for him. He may not be a proud, preening alpha but even a beta needed those feelings of power and control now and again. His prize nodded eagerly as Kagari withdrew his touch slowly, savoring the swell of his prostate through his wall. Of course he couldn't resist curling his fingers downwards, enjoying the silent gasp Shogo let out, as well as the continued dribble of fluid.

"Does it hurt, Shogo?" He asked, continuing his gentle assault on his gland. "Yeah? Think it'll feel good with a knot tied against it?" Honestly Kagari had to imagine any angle was good for a male omega to get knotted. On his knees, a knot would press into that bundle of nerve endings behind his cock, and on his back, it would milk his engorged prostate.

"-god! Yes, please, Kagari, please rut me!"

Good god was it hard to ignore the pleading coming from those pretty lips, such inviting words going straight down to his dripping cock. He longed to strip himself down and sheath himself deep, fuck him into the sheets till his knot tied them together, pumping Shogo full-!

Shogo gave another strangled cry, and Kagari could feel his channel clenching hard around his fingers as he came, spilling over his own belly and thrashing about through the overwhelming pleasure.

"That's our good boy," Kagari praised, breathless as he let Shogo ride out his orgasm on his fingers. "Love watching you cum, baby, so pretty-"

Poor Shogo could barely get a rest, his body still pleading for more, unable to fathom how he would get through three days like this, especially with his mates unwilling to fuck and breed him. Instead they only toyed with him for nearly 2 more hours, Choe having to excuse himself once for a cold rinse. Poor fuck was doing everything he could to hold off his rut as long as possible, but soon enough there was nothing left to do but let desire and instinct take over.

"On your knees, bitch."

Shogo was quick to comply, shaky limbs finding the strength to roll himself over, legs spread, ass up, barely holding himself onto his elbows. This wouldn't do for Choe, who tossed his shirt aside and grabbed a fistful of Shogo's soft white hair, slamming his front end down.

"Present right, Shogo, like a good whore."

Shogo nodded into the sheets, struggling to do as his alpha asked, ass up, back curved downwards, chest and face down. Submissive, resigned, ready.

Choe made remarkably quick work with his jeans, sliding the belt free of its loops and giving it a snap, sending a quiver straight through Shogo.

"Later, pretty toy, later," he chuckled, sliding his jeans and shorts down his legs. His cock, reddened from neglect, stood firm and eager, Choe's age not showing a bit in his vitality. He knelt down behind his bitch, and without any delay or preamble more than quickly sliding on a condom, sheathed himself completely in one strong stroke. Both groaned deeply, and even Kagari couldn't help a breathy sigh at the show before him. He'd been in both positions with them, both fucking Shogo deep and taking it up the ass from Choe, and those memories mingled with the scent of heat, sending him into a blissful fog.

"So tight, Shogo, such a beautiful boy, " Choe praised, his voice starting to hitch as he stroked himself smoothly in and out of his willing mate. Shogo himself was entirely beyond words right now, and could only cry out and pant as Choe's cock assaulted his prostate and g-sppt, pressing deliciously along his walls. Honestly Kagari was amazed their alpha could last even this long; the view alone was nearly enough to make him cum...actually no, screw this, he wasn't content to just sit and watch, not with every part of Shogo bare and slick and available for his own use. So he slid up next to him in the nest, parted the hair covering the back of his neck, and laid first soft kisses to the warm skin, and then harder, more demanding ones, more bruises for his pale skin.

"Gonna leave you covered, Shogo," he promised, lathing his tongue against his second mating mark, the one Kagari had given him. "Won't be able to show your neck for a week."

Shogo made no response but Kagari knew he heard. How could he not, whispering such filth right into his ear.

"Love seeing you get fucked like this, down on your knees where you belong, huh? Payback for all the attitude you give us, babe."

Shogo groaned, loud and feral, the sound he made when he was edging, so close it hurt, and from his erratic thrusts Kagari knew Choe was close too. He was starting to lose his rhythm, and shortened his movements as his knot began to swell and catch at his entrance.

"Choe's almost there, you think you can take it? Yeah?" He cooed, barely audible over Shogo gulping for air. "Want his knot? Want him to tie you, baby? Fill you up full?"

Choe came first, bending forward over Shogo's back as he did, shuddering and gritting his teeth through it, and Shogo was right after. Kagari had taken Choe's knot before, and it was a...difficult process for a beta, his body not quite made for it like Shogos was; Shogo of course loved it, his body accepting it perfectly.

"Take it, slut, this what you wanted right?" Choe asked between quick gasps of air. "I can feel you still cumming on it-!"

And it was true. Shogo's cock kept up a steady dripping of fluid, his body continuing to shudder with each wave. He'd be having tremors for the next several minutes as his body milked the cum from Choe's cock, till the swollen knot went down enough to release him. For now, Choe eased them down onto their sides, mindful of every gasp and murmur Shogo gave, not wanting to hurt him.

"That's our boy, Shogo, hush," he said, stroking Shogos arms and down his chest to soothe him, finally pressing firmly against his lower belly. 

"Right there, huh? Thick as I am I can practically feel it filling you up."

Shogo nodded eagerly, heat clouding his mind for the time being, and he clasped his hand over Choes, obviously loving the implications it held.

Not one to be left out, Kagari eased down next to him, his own dick still painfully erect and neglected, and captured Shogo's lips in a slow, lazy kiss. It was returned readily, Shogo hazy but smiling against his lips. Ordinarily Shogo Makishima was not a man who craved attention but an omega in heat couldn't help but want his mates to focus entirely on him.

Gladly. Kagaris whole body was wired and waiting, and when Choe finally began to shift, he gave Kagari a knowing grin.

"Have at it, pup".

Kagari didn't need to be told twice. He was nearly ferral from rut, and Shogos wet, quivering hole was criminally empty just then, desperate to be filled. Within moments he had Shogo flat on his back, hips squirming as his still hard cock sought contact.

"Oh, Shogo," he breathed, fighting against the confines of his own clothes, trying to undress and keep contact with his lover at the same time. "God, can't wait to be in you baby, you smell so fucking /good/-!"

"Kagari," he whined, drawing his knees back further, showing off everything Kagari wanted to see. "I need you. Please, it hurts-!"

"I fuck him 8 minutes ago and already he's needing more. So greedy," taunted Choe, comfortable to watch this round from the side of the nest. Knowing him, Kagari wouldn't be surprised if he wanted photos of this for his personal collection.

"You just can't keep up with his needs like a young guy can,' Kagari tossed back, knowing his ass was grass next time he was bottom. Oh well, that was a Future Kagari problem.

Finally free of his clothing, Kagari growled, unable to contain himself to higher forms of etiquette. Besides, Shogo loved it, instinctively tipping his head back to expose his throat to the stronger, dominant man in the room. His skin was supple beneath his lips as he kissed down from jaw to clavicle, enticed there by his scent, blindly pressing forward-

"Hey, watch it pup, you wanna end up knocking him up?!" Choe snarled, reaching forward enough to knock Kagari back a bit.

...well, honesrly, yes, yes he fucking did, that was the whole point, his body said, to breed him, fill him full to begging, first with him and then his pups, he'd look beautiful-

"Don't fucking think so, Shu, put on a damn condom."

Feeling emboldened for a beta, Kagari immediately wanted to snap and snarl and fight this, but he had just enough sense left to shut the fuck up. Shogo, however, did not, and let out a heartbroken groan, seeming to agree with Kagari.

"Choe, noo. I want...I want Shusei...he could…"

"Oh, Shogo sweetie, not yet, huh? Next time, beautiful," he said gently, trying his hardest to not laugh. Shogo would absolutely kill Choe, Shu, and any resulting kids, not necessarily in that order. But, well. Heat was heat.

"Please Choe, want a baby," he begged, heavy lidded eyes so far off. "He'd give me a good pup…"

"Oh I know Shogo, sure." Choes hands smoothed over Shogos hair, calming him. "You'd make such a good mother wouldn't you Shogo? You'd give me such clever children."

Fervently Shogo nodded, unable to keep his hands still. They twisted from the nesting sheets to Choe's arms to running over his belly and thighs. Wanting him still, Choe slid in behind him, laying him on his lap and hooking his arms up over his head.

"There you go, pup, made it easier for you."

As though Kagari needed help rutting his omega. Asshole. Though he appreciated seeing Shogo held down, couldn't deny that. Finally appropriately 'dressed' he couldn't wait to be back on him, pressing their kiss together desperately, deeply, as he slid into his mate.

Despite having been knotted for a good 15 minutes, Shogo was still tight around him, and Kagari had to put real effort into not finishing embarrassingly quick. He'd just been waiting for this for so damn long, and he felt perfect around him.

"Shusei," he groaned again at his lips, panting heavily and trying to move around the rigid cock pressed into his aching body, but he was pinned between Choes belly and Kagari, their limbs like a cage around him, holding him still and open for their pleasure. He loved it, Kagari knew he did, and took delight in slowly drawing out of him. Wet slick mixed with the sounds of Shogos breathy moans, whining as the beginnings of his knot drug over Shogos swollen prostate. Just as slowly he pushed back in, tormenting himself nearly as much as his lover.

Shogo, unable to even move his arms, grabbed wildly at the air, his hot breath ghosting Kagaris cheek as he began to kiss along Shogos jawline, sweet and slow, even as he increased his pace. He couldn't resist it, it was too intoxicating, too perfext and evetut ing in Kagari was screaming at him to give his breeding bitch a good, brutal fuck. Slow and tender could come later, damn it.

Shogo cried out as Kagari slammed in deep, hitting the back of his channel and Shogo unable to do anything to ease away from it.

"God, Sho, love how you feel," he growled,kicking down to the claiming mark to tease it with his tongue. "You like this too huh? Finally getting what you want you demanding slut?"

Shogo nodded fervently, gulping once between deep breaths of air.

"Shusei, please, god, fuck me, breed me, I want it!"

"Oh I know you do, beautiful," replied kagari, struggling bow to keep his voice even and alluring with the punishing rhythm he was starting to set. "Fuck...god, Shogo, you're so tight, like you don't wanna let go, huh?"

Shogo couldn't speak, and Kagari could tell by his reddened cheeks and his silent panting that he was edging again. Every place their bodies met was covered in slick and precum, the smell of it helping Kagaris knot to form. It might not be as large or intimidating as an alpha, but it would satisfy Shogo, and that was enough to give the beta a glow of pride.

Eyes twisted tight, Shogo came, spilling warm and wet between them, loving the stroke of his sensitive cock against Kagaris stomach. Ordinarily any more contact after that would have been too much for the poor omega, but his heat was just starting, and he accepted every touch. Which was great, because there was no way Kagari could stop now, not so close.

"Sho...Shogo-!" He groaned, his body barely able to find any sort of coherent movement. His knot slipped inside Shogo, still growing, and he could feel Shogo clench around him, wanting to keep it inside. Which was fine, Kagari wasn't capable of full, deep thrusts anymore, rocking into him more than properly fucking him, but it was enough. He tipped over the edge, crying Shogos name as he finished, his knot thing them firmly together.

"Fucking beautiful show," Choe said, slightly breathless as he helped the entangled pair ease down comfortably, and through the haze of his orgasm Kagari knew Choe was almost ready to go again. They'd take good care of their bitch.

)))(((

Shogo after heat was even more out of it than Shogo before, and he really couldn't he left to his own devices for long. He was down 9 pounds, needed help bathing, and could barely keep himself upright at the table as Choe laid food out in front of him.

"Eat up, Shogo, while it's still hot," he said, all but putting the chopsticks in Shogos hand for him. With bleary gold eyes, Shogo stared at them, then up at Choe with deep concern.

"Teriyaki?"

"That's right, plenty of spice, how you like it."

"That ok for the baby?"

Choe pursed his lips, trying to contain a chuckle, and Kagari minded himself to do the same.

"Sure, Shogo, it'll be fine," he assured his lover, who nodded, comforted, and started nibbling on his supper. tu Poor bastard would be out of it the next 12 hours or so, but that was fine by Kagari. Gave him just enough blackmail to tide him over till the next season, provided Makishima didn't kill him before then.


End file.
